The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the xe2x80x98Mike""s Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree and more particularly as a nectarine tree which produces semi clingstone fruit which can mature for commercial harvest approximately August 15-20, three to five days before xe2x80x98August Red,xe2x80x99 in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The fruit is a fresh market nectarine with very good red blush in coloration and larger fruit than the parent xe2x80x98August Red.xe2x80x99
In the development of new commercial varieties of fruit trees a premium (good to excellent character) is frequently placed on those varieties that possess good size, good skin color, good flavor, as well as good holding or storage capabilities, as well as niche or specific time unique for this fruit. Thus in many instances some of the later varieties may lack one of these characteristics and would not be acceptable in the fresh market. The nectarine tree of this subject invention appear to be a promising candidate since it does not appear to have any of the above described flaws.
The present variety of nectarine tree was discovered by the inventor in his orchard of xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 nectarine trees (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,363) which is located near Cutler, Calif. in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The inventor discovered the new variety as a sport of the xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree in 1996. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by the inventor""s representative in 1998-1999 by bud grafting trees in a nursery in Fowler, Calif. on Nemared rootstock using buds from mature wood. The asexually reproduced trees first bore fruit of the new variety in August 2000. The inventor carefully compared the asexually reproduced trees with the parent including the fruit thereof and has confirmed that the parent""s progeny are in all respects identical.
The xe2x80x98Mike""s Redxe2x80x99 nectarine is characterized by producing a semi clingstone fruit which has a good red blush coloration and is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 15-20 in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new variety is closely similar to the xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,363) but from which it is distinguishable in that it ripens three to five days earlier than the fruit of the xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree and the fruit is somewhat larger in size than that of the xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree. The fruit of the new variety produces a very good flavor.